Pure
by Muffliat0
Summary: Cuando la Gran Purga ocurrió, al mando de todos los Puros que quedaban permaneció la familia con los ideales supremacistas que había, los que se habían mantenido así costara lo que costara a través de los tiempos difíciles. [Este OS es parte del evento diario del Drinny-Con 2018 organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way"].


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, dejando otra participación parte del mes del Drinny, así que bueno, ojalá les guste. :)

Este One-Shot es parte del **Drinny-Con 2018** , organizado este año por la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

El sonido de todo a su alrededor la estaba volviendo loca, sólo sentía que todo dentro de ella se estaba volviendo en su contra, no sabía qué, ni tampoco el porqué, pero en un instante, era como estar dentro de un fuego abrazador.

Había escuchado esos síntomas antes, en la época de la gran purga, sin embargo habían pasado siglos desde aquellos días ¿por qué se estaba volviendo todo en su contra? Se suponía que existió un momento en el cual la sangre de todos los magos puros hizo una mutación extraordinaria, dándoles más poder, sin embargo esa misma mutación terminó con todos aquellos mestizos, nacidos de muggles, era como si después de tanto la obsesión de todos esos pretenciosos Sangre Pura por mantenerse así tuviese una razón, como si hubiesen confabulado en contra de todos los demás.

Entonces.

¿Por qué ella estaba siendo atacada con aquellos síntomas? Si su sangre era tan pura como la del resto de la comunidad mágica, que con esa purga se había reducido muchísimo más, ahora el estatuto de confidencialidad no era tan necesario como se exigía.

Los magos mutaron, los muggles también, atrás habían quedado los días donde la luz y los automóviles eran su mejor invento, habían llevado todo eso más allá de lo que los mismos magos esperaban.

Ahora tener magia no era algo que la naturaleza proporcionaba, sino que a base de mutación genética habían podido darse ciertas habilidades, no conforme con eso, encontrar un mago real, como ellos ya que una mutación como la que tuvieron rompió el estatuto, un montón de gente muriendo sin explicaciones y otras teniendo síntomas que no podían explicar, los magos dieron la idea de la mutación genética a los muggles, bueno; les dieron la idea de llevarla a otro nivel.

Ahora; los magos eran perseguidos, exhibidos y drenados para saber la razón por la cual podían hacer magia.

Sumado a eso, habían logrado que sus autos volaran tan alto como los rascacielos, las luces neón iluminaban toda la ciudad abastecida por una energía sustentable que extendía la vida a comparación de la luz eléctrica como ellos la solían llamar.

Habían pasado siglos desde que el último avión había volado los cielos y un carro necesitaba combustible para andar, la vida que tenían los muggles era algo que ni siquiera en su mejor película futurista podrían haber imaginado ¿y todo para qué?

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, pero aún no podía distinguir el lugar en el que estaba, escuchaba las voces, pero no entendía mucho, sintió que todo eso duraba una eternidad.

—Vamos a necesitar una transfusión –escuchó que dijeron al otro lado de la cortina.

—No trae su etiqueta médica, ¿Cómo se supone que sabremos qué es lo que tiene?

—Tendremos que hacer un análisis y averiguarlo nosotros solos.

—Eso nos tomará mucho tiempo, puede morir.

—Deberíamos hablarle a ese amigo tuyo –murmuró la voz de la mujer –dices que alardea mucho sobre saber si son… ya sabes qué.

—Pero… si lo es, tendríamos que reportarla.

—Él podría llevarla lejos si lo es.

— ¿Y cómo justificaríamos que una paciente que ingresó grave de la nada desapareció? –Negó –ni hablar.

Escuchó como los pasos se alejaban de donde ella estaba, cualquiera que fuera la opción era mala, si le hacían análisis, lo sabrían, había una marca que los Puros, estaban obligados a llevar, no físicamente, claro, más bien en la sangre, la etiqueta médica era algo subcutáneo que se podía leer al momento de colocar el escáner en la muñeca, ella no llevaba uno, eso quería decir dos cosas, o era una delincuente de los barrios bajos, o alguien que no debería estar en esa parte porque no pertenecía a ellos.

—Voy a ayudarte –musitó la mujer –colocó la muñequera y de inmediato mostró el perfil de alguien que no era ella –investigaré quien eres.

—M—

La fortaleza, como les gustaba llamarla a los Puros, estaba demasiado calma, pero él no podía dejar de observar por las ventanas traseras del edificio de 18 pisos que estaba camuflado de alguna cosa que no le interesaba.

La ciudad muggle estaba a su merced, se podía ver toda gracias a su circunferencia de cristal, a donde quisiera observar, podría hacerlo, ahora mismo veía a los muggles avanzar con sus automóviles que pasaban frente a su ventana, ellos no podían verlo, por fortuna.

—Mi señor –alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos –Longbottom ha tenido una llamada de un centro médico en el barrio sur.

—Bien ¿y qué decía?

—Era un _A.S._ Diciendo que llegó una chica, sin etiqueta médica.

—Puede ser una delincuente.

—Longbottom quiere permiso para ir.

—No lo tiene.

—Señor –habló temeroso cuando los ojos grises del hombre se posaron sobre los de él.

Cuando la Gran Purga ocurrió, al mando de todos los Puros que quedaban permaneció la familia con los ideales supremacistas que había, los que se habían mantenido así costara lo que costara a través de los tiempos difíciles.

Los Malfoy.

Así que seguían siendo los líderes, los que no se había mezclado con muggles por el bien mayor, a pesar de que cada vez eran más pocos, por lo tanto, eran la realeza, lo más puro entre los Puros; una mala mirada en su dirección, y eran desterrados de la fortaleza.

—Mi señor –se agachó más en dirección del joven rubio, que a pesar de ser altanero, grosero y déspota, era mejor que su padre.

—Dime –resopló enfadado.

—Ginevra no ha regresado de su misión de reconocimiento en el área sur, a algunos kilómetros de donde se encuentra el centro médico.

La mirada del gran heredero Malfoy se concentró en el informante, una ira ya esperada se asomó por sus retinas, no dijo nada, simplemente avanzó hasta el ascensor, iría él mismo hasta donde estaba Longbottom, claramente le había ordenado que esa misión de reconocimiento tendría que hacerla Daphne Greengrass, no Ginevra.

Todo el que estaba en la habitación se puso de pie al verlo entrar hecho una fiera, observó a Longbottom, que retrocedió, siempre arremetían contra él por ser un poco indeciso y temeroso, pero para nada malo en lo que hacía.

—Nott ya me informó –soltó, arrastrando más de la cuenta las palabras –creí que te había dicho quién iría a esa tarea ¿no es así?

—Ginevra dijo que usted había cambiado de opinión al respecto, que si no le creía bueno…

—Bueno, ¿bueno qué? –lo sujetó de las solapas.

Neville Longbottom observó a otro lado, todo el mundo hablaba a las espaldas del Gran Draco Malfoy, al menos cuando se trataba de verlo yendo a la habitación de la pelirroja por las noches, intentando verse despreocupado, como si su destino fuese otro distinto.

Era un escándalo, por supuesto que lo era, él estaba prometido a la hermana de Daphne, Astoria, y no habría nada que lo eximiera de cumplir aquél mandato de su padre, eso no le evitaba al joven divertirse con una súbdita más, era aceptarlo entre sus piernas o ser desterrada.

Claro que ninguno de ellos, salvo Luna Lovegood, que veía desde un rincón la forma en que el rubio estaba de enfadado sabía la verdad, Ginny Weasley no dejaba que el heredero jugueteara entre sus piernas por miedo, sino porque al igual que Draco, estaba enamorada.

El rubio se giró enfadado. —Alístate, tú, Nott y Zabini vendrán conmigo a ese centro médico por ella.

—M—

La mujer se puso de pie cuando vio entrar al lugar a uno de los herederos más famosos de la ciudad, su edificio coronaba el centro de Londres, era tan poderoso que con siquiera respirar, producía dinero, avanzó apresurado con tres de sus escoltas, movió la cabeza y uno de ellos se acercó a averiguar algo, la A.S. detrás del escritorio negó, el rubio atractivo la observó a ella.

—Supongo que usted es la persona a la cual llamé –musitó asustada, una de las escoltas asintió –por aquí.

Para su sorpresa, el heredero la siguió, de mala gana, pudo adivinar que le habría gustado ser quien guiara la marcha hasta la pelirroja.

Los ojos del rubio centellaron con ira al ver la etiqueta médica colocada en su muñeca.

—No iba a arriesgarme de ningún modo –habló la A.S.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que tiene? –cuestionó Longbottom.

—Necesita una transfusión –informó –es sólo que no hemos podido porque desconocemos todo de ella, su tipo de sangre…

—Fuera de aquí –ordenó el rubio hablando por primera vez, el tono de su voz era gélido, pero su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, algo que sólo la A.S. pudo notar, ya que los escoltas estaban detrás de él –ahora, largo, menos tú –la señaló a ella.

Esperó un momento, cuando cerró la puerta, el rubio fue hasta la pelirroja, acarició su frente sudada y sonrió, quizás olvidándose de su espectadora, rompiendo aquél pragmático personaje y dejando ver a la persona oculta detrás de todo aquello.

—Ocuparás mi sangre –le informó a la A.S.

—Sí, claro, entonces…

No la dejó hablar, se levantó de inmediato, se quitó el saco y se arremangó la camisa negra que tenía puesta, la mujer introdujo el artefacto en el brazo del hombre.

Abrió la boca sorprendida, la sangre del joven era de color negro y conforme salía, sus venas iban marcándose ¿qué clase de sangre tenían?

Negó, así que una de las mejores familias eran magos, no dijo nada, se quedó callada, mirando atenta como él sujetaba la mano de la pelirroja y la acariciaba.

—Los dejaré solos –se disculpó y salió del lugar.

—M—

El ardor en sus venas se tranquilizó, sus sentidos volvieron a ser lo que normalmente eran y pudo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con la mejor vista que hubiese podido desear.

—Draco –musitó, con una sonrisa.

—Eres una tonta e insensata, Ginevra, no puedes marcharte a misiones sin mi permiso y lo sabes.

—Yo sé…

—No después de la noticia que me diste, tonta –le golpeó suavemente la frente, ella sonrió.

—Draco…

—Ellos tendrán que aceptarte o me iré contigo –informó.

—No podemos romper las reglas y lo sabes.

—Bueno, díselo a lo que crece en tu vientre –alzó las cejas, ella sonrió –te he dado de mi sangre –informó, en un tono tranquilo.

Ella se levantó apresurada, aunque eso le costó un gran mareo, todo se puso negro, pero sintió la caricia del hombre que amaba en su vientre.

—Un hijo tuyo puede ser posible siempre y cuando renuncies a él, Draco –informó ella, pero no era necesario, él sabía que tendría que desconocerlo y hacer de ese niño o niña, un bastardo –está prohibido que alguien de la familia regente dé su sangre –le recordó –es castigado con muerte, lo sabes.

—Ahora tienes mi sangre, en más de una forma, Ginevra –pegó su frente a la de ella –no voy a permitir que nos separen ¿te queda claro?

—Te amo –susurró antes de besarlo.

—No más que yo.

Ginevra sonrió, sin duda estaba demostrado con hechos, que Draco Malfoy la amaba a ella más que a cualquier cosa o persona en el mundo.


End file.
